The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Winch assemblies may include a variety of parts to provide a freespool condition for the winch including various brake assemblies and clutch mechanisms. The existing brake assemblies and clutch mechanisms may include numerous parts that provide for a complicated assembly process.
Accordingly, a winch assembly may include a housing member, a drum, a drive shaft, a gear train, and an actuation mechanism. The drum may be rotatably coupled to the housing member and the drive shaft may extend through the drum and into the housing member. The gear train may be located within the housing member and may include a sun gear driven by rotation of the drive shaft, a planetary gear assembly, and a ring gear. The planetary gear assembly may be driven by the sun gear and may include a planetary gear rotatably coupled to a carrier plate and engaged with an inner toothed surface of the ring gear. The actuation mechanism may include a locking member that is displaceable between first and second positions. The locking member may rotationally fix the ring gear relative to the housing member when in the first position. The ring gear may be rotatable relative to the housing member when the locking member is in the second position. The actuation mechanism may include a biasing member having a radially extending arm engaged with the locking member to provide displacement between the first and second positions.
An alternate winch assembly may include a housing member, a drum, a drive shaft, a gear train, and an actuation mechanism. The drum may be rotatably coupled to the housing member and the drive shaft may extend through the drum and into the housing member. The gear train may be located within the housing member and may include a sun gear driven by rotation of the drive shaft, a planetary gear assembly, and a ring gear. The planetary gear assembly may be driven by the sun gear and may include a planetary gear rotatably coupled to a carrier plate and engaged with an inner toothed surface of the ring gear. The actuation mechanism may include a pair of locking members that are displaceable between first and second positions. The locking members may rotationally fix the ring gear relative to the housing member when in the first position. The ring gear may be rotatable relative to the housing member when the locking members are in the second position. The actuation mechanism may include a biasing member rotatably mounted relative to the housing member and having a pair of radially extending arms each engaged with one of the pair of locking members to provide displacement between the first and second positions.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.